Characters
The Ai'gyr Lydonyé Agost -'' the Moher of Ingtandel, Mother of Gryphons and part of a prophecy that would bring the Aquilons back to Ingtandel. She is married to Agndár of the Other and is the rider of a blue-tipped gryphon named Mirduit. ''Reik au Angol -'' an Ai'gyran commander in the Royal Ai'gyran Army, originally from the kingdom of Pylos. ''Torjén - ''also known as Arbor Mei, raised in the Ai'gyr and groomed for the position of the Lord of Sacrifice and the leader of the Red Cult. ''Szsaran of Tratia -'' a young man born in Syxuin assigned to be part of Lydonyé's escort when she became the Gryphonmother. Later became Lydonyé's second husband and a member of the newly-established Aquilons, riding a speckled grey gryphon named Ahkraiuu. Syxuin ''Aedasir of the Covenant - the current king of Syxuin, known as Aedasir of the Covenant because of the hundreds of laws and treaties he has signed and helped create in his lifetime. Ingdasir of Tratia - the thought-to-be eldest son of king Aedasir of the Covenant and heir to the throne of Syxuin. Named in honor of the continent of Ingtandel. When Lord Hathran of Scamandir contested Igndasir for rights to the Selyxian throne, he rallied his supporters and patrons to his side. Hathran of Scamandir - a rogue lord from the Coast of Scamandir who has ralllied his tribemen and patrons against the current Selyxian king, believing himself to be the true heir to the throne due to his mother being Aedasir's chief wife. Kath of Aeae -'' a Selyxian lord and the younger, identical twin brother of Hathran. He and his tribesman and patrons live on the small but fertile island of Aeae. Unlike his older brother, Kath has no desire to contest for the throne, even though he wishes to be acknowledged as a true son of the king and a member of the royal house. ''Illaea of Tratia - the chief wife of king Aedasir of the Covenant. She is the mother of Hathran, Kath, and Ingdasir. Illaea became pregnant by her current husband's father, Nordasir, when she was only fifteen years old; she hid her pregnancy from her family and her future husband, giving birth to twin boys Hathran and Kath. She had her two sons transported in secret to the Coast of Scamandir, where they were raised until adulthood. Szsaran of Aeae - the eldest son of the Selyxian lord Kath of Aeae, who sports a horrific white scar across his face and throat. He marries Lydonyé after becoming one of the Aquilons and rides a red-feathered gryphon named Aisrinu. Tlalis Igor Siln - the king of Tlalis, a cold-hearted man who thinks of his own ideals above the welfare of his own people. Siln was tempted into Arbor Mei's fold and was taken advantage of by the Lord of Sacrifice, who intended to use him to sacrifice the king's people. Talan Greer - a Tlalisian general in the Tlalisian military. He is the older brother of Itan Greer. Talan is driven by his morals and is a level-headed and kindly man. When Igor Siln was willing to hand over his people to Arbor Mei, Talan retired from the Tlalisian forces to join Lydonyé and the rebel forces. 'Itan Greer '- a Tlalisian general in the Tlalisian military. He is the younger brother of Talan Greer. Unlike his brother, Itan is cruel and mean spirited, and but a coward at heart. He joins Arbor Mei and revels in the slaughter that the Lord of Sacrifice wreaks against the people of Ingtandel.